


Distraction

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Flirting, Fluff, Sherlock in Lingerie, Sherlock is a Tease, Unilock, smutty fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is trying to study for her organic chemistry midterm. Sherlock has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For [my-queer-watson](http://my-queer-watson.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to [TheThilde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThilde/pseuds/TheThilde) and Helen for proofreading this for me!

Jo looked up from her notes, startled by a muffled  _ thud _ from the kitchen and the sound of papers scattering. Sherlock had been relatively quiet all afternoon, fussing with a delicate experiment in the kitchen while Jo studied for her organic chem exam in the sitting room. Jo was used to her by now, used to the noises and smells and occasional swearing that came from the kitchen at all hours of the day (and sometimes the night).

What she wasn’t used to, however, was the sight of her girlfriend on her hands and knees in the kitchen, arse in the air, as she collected her scattered paperwork and wayward pens. Especially when said arse was barely covered by a pair of  tight, slightly sheer, dark blue knickers.

Jo’s mouth went dry, and she licked her lips unconsciously before speaking. “Um. Need a hand there, love?” she asked, her voice only slightly hoarse. 

Sherlock sat back on her heels and looked over her shoulder at Jo. “I’m fine. You study, it’s only a handful of papers.”

Jo nodded mutely, eyes fixed on the curve of her throat, the arch of her back. Sherlock gathered the rest of the papers and got to her feet, displaying her long, slender legs wrapped in thigh-high socks that matched her knickers perfectly. The only other thing she was wearing was an old, stretched-out white crop top, the one she only ever wore on laundry day, and she was very obviously  _ not  _ wearing a bra underneath it. Sherlock tossed the file carelessly on the table and turned to face Jo, leaning one hip against the table and crossing her arms over her chest, emphasising the loose, low neckline of her shirt.

“Is something wrong?”

Jo shifted in her seat, a sharp, hot rush of  _ want _ tugging low in her belly. “Um. No, just. Um. A bit caught off guard, is all.”

Sherlock smirked at her, clearly aware of the effect her outfit was having on her girlfriend, and turned back to her experiment without saying anything. Jo shook her head and tried to refocus on organic chem. 

Jo tried to study -- honestly, she did -- but it was  _ much _ harder to concentrate knowing that Sherlock was in the other room, barely dressed. The socks made her already shapely legs look miles long, and the pants left almost nothing to the imagination, and -- Jo realized she was staring and mentally shook herself. How could she not? Sherlock was standing bent over her notes, one knee slightly bent and her back arched almost indecently, making her bum stick out entirely further than necessary.

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock didn’t look up from her notes. “Mm?”

“Is there a reason you’re barely dressed?” 

“I got warm,” she replied. “Problem?” Sherlock’s voice was almost challenging, daring Jo to react to her outfit.

“You’re bloody distracting and you know it, is the problem,” Jo told her, half amused and half attempting to sound stern. 

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep your eyes on your notes.” Sherlock shifted her weight from one foot to the other, back and forth, and Jo was momentarily transfixed by the sway of her hips.

“Could you please put something --  _ anything _ \-- else on? It’s not actually that warm in here.”

“I’m not cold,” Sherlock answered, not looking up.

“Right. ‘Course you’re not.” Jo rolled her eyes and tried to re-focus on her notes. She had realised by that point that Sherlock was not, in fact, overheated, and that she was dressed like that to try and get a rise out of her.  _ Well, two can play at that game, _ Jo thought, settling in to see how far Sherlock would go to get her attention.

The quiet lasted for less than ten minutes before Sherlock got bored, abandoning the experiment she was pretending to work on in favour of draping herself across Jo’s shoulders to peer at her notes. “This is dull,” she complained, “let’s do something else.”

“What would you rather do, then?”

“I don’t know…”

Ignoring the suggestive tone of Sherlock’s voice, Jo kept her eyes stubbornly on her notes. “Well, if you don’t have any better ideas, I need to study, you gorgeous menace.”

“I’m sure we can come up with something more interesting than organic chemistry.” Sherlock leaned more of her weight against the back of the chair, pressing the soft heat of her breasts into Jo’s shoulders.

Jo reached back and tangled her fingers in Sherlock’s curls, giving in. “Mmm, now I  _ know _ you’re not dressed like that because you were too warm.”

“I was too!” Sherlock protested, feigning innocence even as she bent her head to mouth at Jo’s neck. 

“You were not. I can feel your nipples even through your shirt, and they’re never that hard unless you’re freezing or I have my hands on you. You, Sherlock Holmes, are an incorrigible tease, and  _ cold _ to boot.”

“I am not!” Sherlock insisted.

“Yes, you are. Come here and I’ll warm you up, hm?” Jo pushed her chair away from the desk, jostling Sherlock up off of her shoulders, and tugged gently on her wrist to bring her around to face her.

“That is a terrible, awful line, Jo Watson,” Sherlock chided laughingly.  

Jo smirked up at her, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Worked on you, didn’t it?” Her hands settled on Sherlock’s hips and tugged, pulling her closer until she was hovering over Jo’s lap, knees on either side of her hips. The crop top had ridden up, exposing her stomach, and Jo pressed her mouth greedily against her soft skin. 

Sherlock hummed in response and arched into the kisses Jo was pressing into her skin. “It took you long enough to notice me,” she complained, “I changed  _ hours _ ago.”

“I was supposed to be studying, you know,” Jo informed her. 

“Yeah, well. This is more fun, isn’t it?”

Now that she had Sherlock close enough to touch, Jo didn’t want to stop. She moved her hands restlessly up and down her sides, her back, her legs, tangled her fingers in Sherlock’s curls and tugged, cupped one small breast and ran her thumb over the nipple. “Gorgeous.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was "teen!Sherlock walking around in much too little clothing (socks? Panties?) while Jo is trying to study", hopefully this suits!
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfemlock.tumblr.com) :) and please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
